ReaderXMarkiplier
by SilverCynder
Summary: only cause it go taken down at DA comment on my DA picture that has a link to this story


ReaderX Markiplier fingering **one shot**

Your on the computer it late in the night and a certain boyfriend of yours decided to scare you from your concentration and throw you off "BOO!" loudly shouting "GAAAH!, ahh fuck you Mark fichback!" You growled at him as he laughed at you for being scared "you should have seen your face! It was priceless" he held his stomach from laughing, lucky the who room was sound proofed, so our neighbours couldn't hear much, "you went back and you noticed your computer crashed and you didn't save your work in a while, so most of your work would have to be redone, Mark noticed your computer had crashed and started to walk back, 'this was bad the last time her computer crashed, it took her hours to calm down' he was scared but then he thought of something that might not make her throw and break thing, it s risky move but its worth a try.

You then went to stand up but was then sat back down by Mark and turning your around to his face, his calm smiled didn't seem to work on you any more but he then kissed you lightly and you melted lightly, even though you have been dating him for a year him kissing you was still magical, as he deepened the kiss his hands lightly went under your shirt and felt your soft skin, you shiver at his touch as he let go he stared at you with his lustful eyes "you need to relaxes (name) you have been working too hard, ill take care of every thing for you" he voice deepened lustful, you blush deeply at him, as he lifted your shirt and started to lick, kiss and suck on your skin, you get goose bumps as each lick and kiss he dose and after all that teasing, you feel in your pants you where getting hotter here and wetter, you then moan as you wanted more, more then kisses and licks from him.

Mark noticed your moans turned "you want me to do more to you Baba" he spoke deep and smiling at you 'damn she is so sexy when she moans' he thought and started to take off her pants and nibbled on her panties he held his hand on your wet and sensitive pussy and lightly rubbed you with your panties still on and making you more wet, you moaned and shiver as his fingers rubbed you up and down.

You then felt him remove your panties and lightly spread your legs apart and over his shoulders, you where more red in the face as this was very new to you, he seemed to be smiling as he slid his fingers at the edge of your slit "wow I never thought after a year of being together you would react like this" he giggled lightly and licked his finger in front of you making you even more horny, and as you where going to speak he then thrust one of his thick fingers into you easy and moved inside you, you then continued to moaned and groan "oh you like that don't you?" he purred looked up at you, you nodded as you started to pant how hot you where getting from all the blushing, Mark smiled and then held your left thigh as he pushed another finger in to you stretching you a bit, pain hit you as you shiver but there was more pleasure then pain, Mark knew you where a virgin and wanted to keep the relation ship with you, he was happy being with you even at hard times he loved it, Mark then twisted his fingers around in you and more of your juice oozed out, he spread his fingers making you shiver "ahh more, oh please Mark" you begged Mark smiled more and wanted to tease you even further "what that?" he teases as your moans made him rock hard "oh please what m'lady" he purred and stood "please I want you, please i need you" you moaned it was getting too much for you, he smiled as he then lightly kissed you and undid his pants "are you sure about this?" he purred but was also filled with consern, you nodded and you grabbed his head and kissed his deeply, as he then rubbed his hard dick on your wet pussy and slowly entered you, you then gasped and held him tightly as he entered you, he then stoped after awhile and pulled out and back in deeper "your so tight and wet, oh god" he shivered moaning as he went deeper in you, he then pulled out another time and went back in even deeper till he couldn't go any further, he held you close as you shivered you didn't move, as you came so did, you both looked at each other and all that came out of marks mouth was "oops"


End file.
